


Tired

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu's likes Hinata too, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Sakusa is a protective babie, Sakusa's really soft here, Timeskip, germaphobia, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: Sakusa is a germaphobe. And yet, Hinata chose to not shower after practice."If you continue being a brat, you'll sleep on the floor tonight."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 215





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! ^^ ♡
> 
> Just a gentle warning to those people who copy others' works and claim it as theirs: DON'T EVEN TRY.

『私はとても疲れている。』

The door at Sakusa's apartment opened at 12 in the midnight. A bright orange hair was visible in midst of the dark living room as he removes his jacket and places it in the laundry basket. His eyes are half-closed and his pants kept getting louder and louder.

He was both tired and sweaty- not even bothering to take a shower first, he just wants to feel the comfort of his bed. When he entered the bedroom, he dived onto his bed without any thought.

"Shoyo?" A soft voice called him. "Baby, you stink."

"Omi..." Hinata groaned, reaching for the former's hands, but Sakusa moved away from him. "Omi-kun..."

"Take a shower first." He said, removing the younger's sweat-drenched shirt.

"I can't, Omi-kun..."

"Shoyo, you know that I hate it, right?" Sakusa sat up, a little bit mad by the fact that Hinata goes to bed without washing his body first. "If you continue being a brat, you'll sleep on the floor tonight."

Hinata sighed as he sits up as well. Sakusa thought that he's going to the bathroom but his eyes widened when Hinata laid down on the wooden floor, using his arms as his pillow as he turns his back against her boyfriend.

"Really?" Sakusa scoffed as he laid back down to their bed. "Fine by me, then."

"You can't even understand that I'm tired..." Hinata mumbled as he wiped the tears that are threatening to fall down his cheeks. While he does understand Sakusa's germaphobia, as much as he wanted to take a shower, he was just so tired that he wanted to slam his heavy body down on their soft bed, but he had no choice but to endure the hard, cold, wooden floor.

Sakusa heard it, and he was kind of guilty. If he could just remove the fact that he's a germaphobe, he would, just for Hinata. But it is what it is. In just fifteen minutes, both of them fell into a deep sleep, despite not having each other by their side.

***

6:00 in the morning- Sakusa woke up first by the alarm of his phone. He clicked his tongue when he saw the pure-white bedsheets stained by Hinata's sweat-drenched body last night. He stood up to remove it, but then he saw Hinata.

His knees were touching his chin and his muscular arms were wrapped around his thighs. Even when he's sleeping, his pants were louder than the birds singing outside. He was trembling from head-to-toe since Sakusa put his shirt away, and his fingertips and ears are both reddish- and the thing that struck Sakusa's heart the most is his swollen eyes, that clearly cried itself to his sleep.

"Shoyo?" He let go of the bedsheets to touch the smaller male. "I'm about to remove the bedsheets, so you can use it, yeah?"

Hinata didn't answer. That's when Sakusa became a little bit nervous. "Baby? Hey, wake up."

But he still didn't. Sakusa hands immediately went just below his nose, and only heaven knows how relieved he was when he felt air exhaling out of Hinata's nostrils, but he was panting in a ragged way, and the air he exhales was quite warm, too.

Sakusa placed his hand on Hinata's neck- and it was indeed a fever.

Sakusa felt bad as he picks up Hinata, not minding the smell of the latter.

"Baby, you hear me? M'sorry..." He whispered to the latter's ear as he places small kisses on them. "I'm sorry. I'm going to place you on the bed, yeah?"

He stood up with Hinata in his arms, he groaned when he felt Hinata's heavy weight- the smaller eats a lot, after all. He placed him on the bed and returned the placements of the bedsheets. He walked to the living room the get their emergency kit - which was more than complete, courtesy to Sakusa - and took out the digital thermometer. He returned into their room, and he saw Hinata covering himself with their blanket.

He sat on their bed with the thermometer in his hand, before raising Hinata's arm to tuck it on the hollow area beneath that connects his arm and shoulder. He placed Hinata's arm down again, as he wrapped his hands around the latter, combing his messy orange hair. After a while, he took it out, only to be shocked by the high temperature plastered on the little stick- 42°.

He would've said that he didn't mean it, but he knows that he's sane when he told Hinata to sleep on the floor. The younger male was still trembling despite Sakusa's arms and the blanket hovering on top of him, and Sakusa never felt so bad.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbled, burying his face on Hinata's waist. "I really am."

"I told you I am tired..." Sakusa's head immediately looked up when he heard Hinata's hoarse voice. "... but you won't believe me."

Sakusa felt more guilty as he hovered on top of Hinata, kissing the latter's temple. "Mhm, that's why I'm sorry. I really am."

"Why don't you go to the living room?" Hinata's hand pushed Sakusa's face away from him. "I'm sick. You'll get mad at me again."

"No, I won't." Sakusa wrapped both of his hands around Hinata and pulled him to end up on top of him. He looked at Hinata's drowsy eyes. "I'm really sorry."

Hinata didn't answer and buried his face on Sakusa's chest. He doesn't want to talk to Sakusa at the moment- although he understands the taller perfectly. He wrapped his hands around the black-haired's waist as he felt the warmth of his arms fastened around him.

Sakusa's hands climbed up to Hinata's hair, caressing them. His palms are gentle and delicate against Hinata's skin- being ever so careful not to break the fragile sun on top of him.

The vibration from Sakusa's phone made him pull his hand away from the redhead, the latter grunting for the sudden loss of warmth. Sakusa placed it between his right ear and shoulder, putting his hands back to Hinata's head. "Yes?"

[Omi-omi!]

Sakusa rolled his eyes backward when he heard Atsumu's voice. "I'm not going to train today."

[Ah, yeah! How's Sho-kun?]

Sakusa's brows furrowed. "How did you know?"

[Well, he had a fever since he got drenched with rain after our dinner yesterday, but he insisted to train, so we didn't-]

"I told you to keep an eye on him."

[Hey! It's not my fault yer going to meet yer cousin!]

"Ugh."

[Anyway, we're going there after-]

"No."

[EEEH?]

"Bye." As soon as Sakusa turned off the phone, he looked at Hinata. "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick? I should've fetched you there instead."

"I-I... thought that I might ruin the fun you're having with Komori-kun, s-so..." Hinata looked away. "I just waited for you to text me to come home, so I'm sure that I won't disturb anything..."

"What do you mean? Of course you won't disturb us. If you are, then you must be the prettiest distraction I've ever met."

Hinata snickered at the blunt compliment as he sat on Sakusa's lap, holding the latter's broad shoulders for support since he felt that his body heavier than usual. "Yeah, right."

"I mean, even it's already our fifth year, I feel like you're still way out of my league," Hinata smiled, a timid one. "You're so quiet most of the time that I don't know what you like or dislike, Omi-ku-"

Hinata's eyes widened for a second, but the baby blue color that fills the sky... the soft chirps of the bird outside... and Sakusa's lips pressed on his... he can't help but to embrace the latter and respond.

Sakusa is a germaphobe.

He hates it when a person stinks from training all day.

He hates people with fever and illnesses- he would try his best to avoid them, even if he's close with them.

He hates when he is forced to do something that he isn't used to doing.

But Hinata changed his daily life like a rusty cog inserted in a mechanism all of a sudden... and he's not complaining.

Hinata pulled Sakusa's hair to jerk his head away from him, but Sakusa's hands that were on Hinata's head held it firmly, so he just pushed the latter's face deeper into his when he was trying to let go from the taller's grasp.

"W-wait, Omi-ku- hmm-" Hinata faced away from his boyfriend, breaking the kiss after ten minutes. "Y-you'll get my fever too..."

"Come to think of it, I never really said it out loud to you," Hinata looked at Sakusa, who was gasping for air as well. "I only like one thing besides sanitizers, face masks, and volleyball- and that's you."

"So whatever you do, it's totally fine for me." His brows were knitted as he looks away from the redhead. "W-well, I would still like it better if you'll shower after practice."

"Do I really stink that much?" Hinata bowed down to sniff his own shoulder. "H-hey!"

"Well, not really. Your natural scent goes together with your sweat- it actually smells sweet." Sakusa said, face buried on Hinata's neck.

"W-wait a minute, Omi-kun, when you suddenly compliment me like that, I don't know how to respond..." Despite having tanned skin because of Brazil, the faint flush of color pink was sill visible to his cheeks and ears as he combs Sakusa's hair with his fingers.

"I'm really sorry to let you sleep on the floor alone," Sakusa whispered. "You know I don't mean to make you cry like that. I would never want to see you cry because of me. So baby, forgive me. I deserve a slap from you because I'm such a scumbag."

"If Tsumu-kun can hear you talking bad about yourself, it would probably make his day," Hinata chuckled. "No worries. I understand it. The floor was pretty good, so you can always tell me to sleep there once in a whi-"

"Nah, not going to happen again." Sakusa shook his head, blowing warm air on Hinata's neck, making the latter shiver. "Speaking of Tsumu, you didn't tell me that you went out to dinner with him."

"Bokuto-san and Meian-san were there too," Hinata answered. "Even Inu-san stopped by."

"If he asked you out again, call me. You know he has the hots for you, right? That blonde cockroach... as if I'll let you be alone with him."

"You're so protective, Omi-kun," Hinata chuckled, kissing the top of Sakusa's head as he wraps his bare arms around his shoulders. "No matter how much he tries to make a move, you're the only one I'll kiss, y'know?"

"Yeah?" Sakusa lifted his head, eyes fixated on Hinata's lips. "Give me one, then."

"B-but I'm sick-" Hinata groaned when he felt Sakusa flipping him over, and now, he's on top of him. "O-Omi-kun, you'll get my fever-!"

"It's fine," Sakusa mumbled before biting the small flesh on Hinata's bottom lip, before grazing on it with his tongue. "You're my favorite germ, after all."

"... I don't know if I should feel good or bad about that..."

"Huh? That's the nicest compliment I could ever think of. Bear with it."

『私はまだ疲れていますが、大丈夫です。』

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! >< ♡
> 
> For more AUs and one-shots, here's my Facebook account: Ryuuichi Aone


End file.
